Card games in casinos are very profitable, but also prone to fraud by players and casino staff. This fraudulent activity is a source of significant loss in revenue to the casinos. In casino card games the cards are dealt to the players from a card shoe. In order to prevent and/or mitigate these losses, casinos continue to identify and implement security features and enhancements
A card shoe includes a card cradle and a card removal portion, mouth. A lockable cover is removably positionable over the card cradle, preventing unauthorized access to the cards. However, the mouth of the shoe remains open, permitting access to the cards when the shoe is unattended.